Little Victories
by Jenn1984
Summary: Superheroes are the most amazing people in the world. Spoilers for all seasons.


Thank you Maja for looking this over for me.

This was my response to the UnGen Christmas challenge.

I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Superheroes are the most amazing people in the whole world. They're never scared of anything, and they always save people from the really bad things, the really _horrible_ things, because that was their job, that was what they _did_. That was John Winchester's job. That's what _John Winchester_ did.

John Winchester was a superhero.

At least that's what Dean Winchester always told his little brother, Sam. Dean Winchester wanted to be a superhero when he grew up, just like his dad, and for a long time, Sam did too. Mostly because Dean wanted it, and Sam _always _wanted what Dean wanted. Little brothers are like that sometimes. It was okay though, because Dean liked knowing he had that much power over Sammy. It was like his very own superpower, and it was pretty cool.

But the _coolest _thing about superheroes was that they got to save the world. Dean always knew he wanted to be a superhero, but he didn't know he would _actually _have to save the world one day. He was eight years old, and saving the world was the furthest thing from his mind then. Now, saving Christmas...that was a different story.

Not many eight year olds have to save Christmas, but Dean Winchester wasn't an ordinary eight year old. Sure, he liked to play games and tease his little brother like most eight year olds liked to do, but there was definitely a difference when it came to Dean.

Most eight year olds didn't know how to shoot guns.

Dean Winchester knew how to shoot guns. His dad had taught him, because it was something superheroes needed to know how to do. And though this _particular _act of heroism didn't include shooting guns, it was just as important as anything else that called for the use of superpowers.

This was the first time Dean Winchester had to save Christmas, but it wouldn't be the last, and it certainly wouldn't be the hardest.

Sam had been crying most of the morning because he had forgotten to leave milk and cookies for Santa Claus on their old and rusty metal table sitting in their so-called kitchen. He was sure this was the reason why Santa didn't stop by their house no matter how much Dean tried to reassure his little brother, saying Santa probably left some gifts with Dad.

(Dean Winchester knew Santa Claus wasn't real, but he wasn't going to spoil Sammy's already-ruined Christmas with that knowledge.)

Their dad had been gone since the morning before, out saving the world, of course, and he was supposed to be back that evening. Dean wasn't worried because superheroes always beat the bad guys; their dad would be home soon.

And he did come home, in the middle of Dean's really awesome performance of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer which had Sammy laughing. Hard. So hard, in fact, that he wanted to watch the rest before opening the small bag of gifts from his dad.

_Dean_ Winchester was the superhero that day.

~*~

Superheroes have a tough job, and they don't always keep their promises. They're very busy people, and Dean Winchester understands that saving the world is no easy task; he understands this almost 20 years before he has to save the world himself. And try as he may, Dean can't seem to make Sam understand this. Sam stopped believing in superheroes just a few hours ago. A few hours ago, 12 year old Dean Winchester ruined his little brother's life by telling him monsters were real.

Not many 12 year olds have to tell their little brothers that monsters were real.

Granted, it wasn't Dean's fault. Sammy went behind his back and read their father's journal when he knew he shouldn't have, when he _knew_ he wasn't _allowed_. And even though Dean tried to explain how amazing their father really was, it wasn't enough for Sam.

Why can't it ever be enough for Sam?

Dean Winchester had one job. One very specific, very _important _job. Probably the most important job in the _world_, and he wasn't going to let his dad down. He _refused_ to let his dad down.

Future superheroes didn't let people down.

Planning to honor his promise that everything would be alright when Sam woke up, Dean left the dingy motel room with one goal in mind: Fix Christmas.  
_  
Do your job, Dean. Don't let me down, Dean. Watch out for Sammy, Dean._

Dean Winchester may not be able to fix the world for Sam, but if it was the last thing he ever did, he was going to fix Christmas.

It wasn't the last thing Dean Winchester did, because Dean Winchester still had to save the world. But he did do what he set out to.

Sam smiled that Christmas.

~*~

Superheroes don't exist. They never did and they never will, Dean Winchester is sure of that. Even with his strengthening faith in God, Dean is certain that he, _Dean Winchester_, is the only one looking out for him and the only family he has left.

Heaven isn't looking out for Sam. That burden lies with Dean alone. A burden he accepts without waver, never questioning, but a burden all the same.

This is the last Christmas before Dean saves the world. It's like any other Christmas he's ever experienced, and feels no different than any other Christmas before.

Except it's _very _different than any other Christmas before.

Christmas never meant anything to Dean Winchester. Christmas was about fake religious nonsense, greedy children and irritating music that took over all the good radio stations.

Dean Winchester never considered himself a spiritual person. However, the Christmas before he saves the world is different.

You see, Dean Winchester was saved from Hell by an angel from Heaven. Being saved by angels from Heaven is something that might change one's views on Christmas, just as it changed Dean's.

He finds this a little strange. For the last 25 years, Sam never questioned God. Sam has believed in God for all his 25 years of life. Yet Heaven isn't looking out for Sam; Heaven is looking out for Dean. Heaven believes in Dean, even when Dean doesn't believe in himself.

Heaven chose Dean Winchester, the non-believer, to be the superhero.

How does someone who doesn't believe in God become Heaven's superhero?

Dean doesn't know the answer to these questions. He's not sure anyone knows, but there are two things he does know. One is that today, the last Christmas day before he saves the world, is going to be the best Christmas his little brother will ever know.

The second (and probably most important) is that family is precious. His brother is the most important person in his life, in the entire _world_, and try as he may, Dean can't protect him from everything.

If there's one thing Dean Winchester knows more than anything, it's that you never know when the unexpected is going topunch you in the gut and kill your family. So he was going to make the most of it.

~*~

Superheroes are real. They always have been, and they always will be.

Sam Winchester is sure of this because he knows one. Not many people can say they know a real superhero, but Sam can. He's known a superhero for 25 years. And even though this superhero doesn't always believe in himself and always questions, Sam never once stopped believing. Sam Winchester never questioned.

How many big brothers can save Christmas every year for as long as Sam can remember?

This Christmas is no different, and Sam isn't surprised when he comes back to the motel room and the biggest Christmas tree he's ever seen up close. He can't stop himself from laughing out loud at the look of pure pride on his brother's beaming face.

"Where did you find this thing?" he asks, shaking his head at the beer bottle "ornaments" hanging from the blinking tree.

Dean's smile widens. "Guy down the road. Gave me half off since it was Christmas eve."

Sam smiles too and settles down next to the giant tree to watch _A Christmas Story_ ("I hate this movie," Dean says loudly from his side of the motel room where he's cleaning his weapons. "I'll shoot his damn eye out myself."). Christmas is saved again, thanks to Dean. Sam's very own big brother superhero.

Sam Winchester thinks superheroes are the most amazing people in the whole world.

* * *

Please tell me what you think! 3


End file.
